Mortal kombat vs RvB
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Jade one of the most underrated character of the MK universe, is put in the Red vs Blue universe. Here's the story in another Mortal Kombat universe, The Elder Gods sent Jade to train an bunch of idiots to battle an long time foe. If only she can survive the stupidity and the insanity of the group. At least the freelancers will help. By the Elder Gods help us. Many more will come.
1. Chapter 1 where am i

Chapter 1 where am I ?

**J****ade my favorite mortal kombat character is being sent by the elder gods and mortal kombat 11 is out now I decided to reused this a make focus on solely on Jade and it take place where the Elder gods there teleported her so that she will train of the unforeseen future that even they were unsure of so they asked Jade to do the job for train them. She has the time to train for three years and an enemy unlike no other. She has the appearance of mk11 in the story mode well the past one and have the powers and abilities as the three variations Jade will be wearing armor but has her robes on her armor and her iconic staff**

Jade the Edenian assassin for the feared Shao Kahn. As well as a bodyguard and best friend of Shao Kahn's daughter Kitana and now member of Earthrealm defenders. And in the tournament where the movie actor Johnny Cage defeated Goro and Shang sung and

A bright light consumes her. Then the next things Jade knows she was in different dimension where she was before the Elder Gods, they told her that she was chosen to save a universe and help train a man named Caboose and in return they will sent her back to her universe and see Kitana. Jade agrees and was also instructed her to find the Red and blue train and help them fight this evil. which will be arriving in a couple of years. A bright light once again engulfed her, now Jade is opening her eyes and she saw that her face was cover entirely of a helmet but strangely still have her mask on inside of her helmet. As she slowly getting up to her feet, she was in a different near dark corridors she was looking around her Jade saw that she is in a strange armor that covering her completely with her robes. She looks around and find something behind her.

A soldier in blue armor this startled her and she got into a fighting stance. "Oh hi, who are you." "I'll asked the questions who are you, where am I" "oh well you're in blue base also in Valhalla So, I saw a while blight light right in front of me and then you fell on the floor, I thought it was my imagination? So then you walk up and now we are best friends forever. Oh, and my named Caboose." Jade settle down and stared at the strange man "your named is Caboose, ok then, my name is Jade I was sent by the Elder 2Gods to train you to fight a great evil." "neat, oh you want to see my friend Epsilon," he went to a strange looking device and it was beeping Jade was confused of this man description of his Friend. Jade was wondering if the man was mentally insane or stupid.

Jade then remembering the Elder Gods orders to find the Reds and Blues. "I'm looking for the reds and Blues" the blue armor figure was excited "oh that will be us" Jade look at him surprised. "Oh, well I was actually sent here by the Elder Gods to help you and the red and blues to prepared to fight a great evil that won't reveal itself for a couple of years from now." "ok" Caboose said "you're a very strange one" "yeah everyone always said, that about me" "hey um can you help me to get to the reds base to find something that could fix Epsilon." Jade was confused by this Isn't the red and blue allies and why would he want her sneak into the base with him.

" why would you want to sneak into the base aren't you and the red and blue are friends. Also what purpose would that served if we sneak into the base to find something to repair that device that you called friend." Jade said. "well it's they are our friends but um they are also our enemy, and they maybe don't really like me." Jade is more confused now then ever "what why are they your enemies." "oh it's um, complicated" Jade sigh heavily "by the Elder Gods what world did I end up in." Jade and Caboose sneak around though Caboose was make it obvious so Jade though grumbling about it she pull Caboose away from the eyes of the reds Jade for a good look of them one was a orange and clearly overweight soldier and the other three at more in shape than their orange comrade.

The One next to the orange one was the maroon one who smarter than the rest but also the lowest self-esteem, the brown one that Jade could tell is a machine and is like the maroon one is the most intelligent of the reds. However, unlike the maroon one he does not seem to be the grumble one and is seem to dislike his teammate very much. then there was the most idiotic of them all is the bright red one who wielding a shotgun. Jade easily made it out as the red on is the leader who seem to be idiotic and a terrible leader. As The leader was speaking with lunatics' plan and clearly hate the orange one for some reason. Jade was thinking on earth is she going to help a crew full of idiots.

Jade and Caboose went into the base and to an elevator that lead down to a large simulated room and Caboose was looking through equipment's. Only to find nothing as he talks nonsense. Jade noticed that the device that Caboose named Epsilon was beeping Caboose noticed it as well as "oh my god, something is about to happen" the device open itself up like a flower and a green transparent figure appears and has the similar looks to the armor Caboose has. Caboose Gasped "it's you" then the figure spoke in an intelligent tone "hello Caboose," Jade was looking the figure then back Caboose "you know this spirit" Jade said.

"yeah, but he's not a Spirit he's A.I program who we came from another A.I and was kill with the rest of the A.I. Jade was lost '_this is the man I have to trained as well as the other idiots outside. What did Elder gods see in them?' _Jadethought but before she could response to Caboose's idiotic explanations. the Green 'spirit' or A.I explain to her the much more refined explanation, apparently this A.I named Delta was a A.I fragments and also the Memories of the original Delta he explains that he and the rest of the original Alpha A.I who was a A.I that was part of a military secret program. Called Project Freelancers who the director of that program was torturing the Alpha into separating its emotion into A.I fragments and Delta was one of them he represented Alpha's logic and that Delta was captured by an ex-Freelancer named the Meta also known as Agent Maine who A.I was Sigma which manipulated into killing his comrades and taking their A.I and their Equipment called armor Enhancements. which give each Freelancers special abilities like super strength, super Speed, nigh invulnerable overshield, dome energy shields and etc.

Finally, Delta explain the red and blue adventure as well as their recent adventure helping a freelancer named Agent Washington to defeat the Meta as well as giving every equipment's belonging to Project Freelancer to the Earth military government Called the UNSC after the crime of Project Freelancer has committed including the torture of the Alpha A.I. So, during the battle between the Meta and Project Freelancer the Red and Blues were the only ones to escaped the E.M.P self- destruct sequence that destroyed the base and Caboose managed to save the last A.I fragment of the Alpha the one represented his memories Epsilon which Delta was and is his memories.

Do Jade nodded in understanding "so why are you appearing before us" "Because Epsilon is beginning to remembered if he fully remembers all of this. Then the results will be disastrous. The cycle must not begin anew also you need to find a suitable body for Epsilon in a set of Coordinates that will lead you two into it. I must go now before Epsilon take notices. I wish all the you the best of luck." "wait do you mean renewing the cycle." Jade desperately trying to get the answers but by that time it was already gone then.

Caboose look Jade "so what do he mean a body for Epsilon." then the device opens again and three sets of numbers appeared Jade and Caboose look at them. However, as they do, they suddenly heard someone behind them "dagger in the sand" both of them turn and see a Pink figure. Who look like he's on the verge on fading Jade adopted a fighting stance but Caboose immediately recognized him "oh hey, Donut when did you get here?" "you know him," Caboose nodded "oh yeah he's one of the reds and we're good friends."

Jade shake her head and sighed in irritation. Then the pink soldier passed out and if was bad enough the reds came in "hey Sarge, Simmons, Lopez I found him Oh Shit no". Said the orange one who was looking down on the three figures as the maroon, brown, and the red leader arrives" "um what the fuck do mean oh shit, oh" said the one called Simmons however, as the rest of the team look down at the three figures. The red leader Sarge was the First to spoke" dang nabit, Grif you were supposed to make sure that no blues won't enter the base." Grif reply as everyone went down to meet Caboose, Donut and Jade. "How the fuck am I supposed know they would sneak in here. I didn't even see them?" Simmons then see Jade who cross her arm "um who are you" Sarge was thinking the same thing too. "what blue team got a new recruit" Caboose response for her "oh that Jade she came here from the ball of light right in front of me and said she was sent by the Elder Gods to train me and was looking for all of us and training us." the red team look at him in deadpan "that is the most retarded thing I have ever heard." said Grif "yeah, the Elder Gods? what is this Mortal Kombat or something." this caught Jade's attention how named of the Elder gods that this human ever knows about that" waited how do you know that from that universe." this confused the reds "why are saying that you from there" said Simmons then to confirm I that she was speaking the truth. Jade then removed her helmet and the red stared at her as she still wears her green mask on her face. and her dark skin and a long ponytail. Grif was the first to say "what ..the …actual.. fuck" "Simmons was processing this "you're Jade from the Mortal Kombat game Franchise". This surprised Jade even more " um yes how do you know who I am and what do speak of that Mortal Kombat is some kind franchise." "well for starters it's a video games series you where you play as character to fight bad guys. Just stop me when you realize it." Grif said Jade look at them confused what are they talking about and why do they mean that Mortal Kombat is a 'Video game Franchise' "I don't understand what all of you are saying that I don't exist I from a universe that consider a 'video games.' Grif nodded "yeah pretty that much it." Jade look away and this can't be" the red team robot Lopez spoke in Spanish (** I can't really put Spanish words into this but I use **_**bold**_** indicates that is translation of Lopez speaking.) ( wow, first the freelancer now a video game character is here please kill me now)** Jade understood that "why do you want to die, it seem to be horrible way to go." This shock the red team "wait, you understand him?" Said Simmons Jade shrugged and nodded " if you always go to Earthrealm to attended Mortal Kombat tournament every 50 years you learn a few things." Everyone stared at her for a minute "shit, will that something I never know about until today." Grid said bluntly. "well there little lady, why is a Mortal Kombat character like you doing in this here?" Jade put her helmet back on but first put her long ponytail in her helmet and slowly put it back on The Elder Gods want me to train you all into fighting an great evil that will be a threat to our universes however when I'm done with my mission I'll be return home and they say that" "Damn, so why come to us and Caboose. And why are we being train against what?" Grif said Simmons agreeing with his friend "yeah, what are we being for." Sarge also join in "yeah and why us what do these 'Elder Gods' chose us of all people." Grif once agrees with his commanding officer "yeah, and just so you know, we aren't the best soldiers and we are a couple of losers through it would be cool to be train by a Mortal Kombat character. And who know we might even do a fatality that would fucking awesome." Simmons agrees "yeah that and our shit with the blues will be over in like a short amount of time like that" Sarge also was thinking about "of course, all we need a Mortal Kombat character as a red teammate it turns the tide of our war with the blue also imagined how many kill Grif in so many numbers of ways it that will be fun." Grif Groan "great, but it would be cool if we have a Mortal Kombat character as a teammate what about Scorpion Oh that would be fucking awesome and our shit with the blue will over in mile of a second just like that." "yeah what about reptile or, even Liu Kang or Goro." said Simmons Jade was looking at him like he's crazy and why do they treat this entire so-called war some kind of game. Also, why do they want Reptile, Goro, or Scorpion. Liu Kang she understand but the three of the very people that is sided with Shao Kahn. Why these three "why would have Shao Kahn Lieutenants as your teammate." Jade asked "cause it will be fucking badass um what that set of numbers" said Grif

**Well I need a co-writer when come up with ideas and ideas that make sense. I always need someone who has more experiences in turn details and accurate information, and described every thoughts, action, and personalities that not OC to the characters I prefer that stay true to their character like in their franchises as well as slightly alter they personalities and add more character development. That is the scenes will be some in canon episode and interlude episodes ok again please help me. Oh and one last thing next episode Caboose, Sarge, Grif, and Jade goes to the desert to find Tucker and meet C.T and his mercenaries team and soon the heroes found the truth.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Desert

**Chapter 2 **

**Well you got the glance of what to come so if any of you knows we need to make it like mortal kombat but RvB as well so this could be fun you guys.**

Jade the Edenian assassin for Shao Kahn and the best friend of Kitana is royal confused. The red and blues that the elder gods hope for her to trained are morons she doesn't know how she could mold them.

Caboose, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were training with Jade who was training them first by making them doing splits until she told them to stop. "You can stop now." Said Jade while looking at them "Dear God I can't feel my balls anymore."said Grif falling down to the while holding his crotch due to a certain accident "Grif you fat ass, son of bitch I expected more, Jade make sure he receives more training." "Sure" before looking at caboose "Ok, time for your private lesson Caboose" "Sure green lady." "I thought I told you t-"

"Everyone I have found Tucker he is being held on Desert Sandtrap." said Delta "Who is this Tucker person?" "Well he's one of the blues who is desperate of Trying to be an idiotic lady man also the man claim to be one." Said Grif "the blue is however is pretty damn good soldier."

Said Sarge. "then why are you all trying to kill each other, you seem to think this a game and consisting trying to kill each other as if it normal". The orange soldier response "lady, if you been with us since this war started then you should Know that this is what do we just talk and we don't fuckin like each other." Then Donut came out of the base who seem physically weak and barely walking and see the others and seem me to rejuvenated as he himself join the exercise "hey guys, who the team member?" Jade then look at Donut and explains to him that she is an Mortal kombat character from the Mortal kombat universe sent by the elder gods train them.

"So you are here to train us for a couple years to fight somebody." "yes that summed it up actually good." "well I be darn I love mortal kombat and you and Kitana were always my favorite characters to play as including 9, X and 11 and I use to play as you again Grif but he always win as Shao Kahn" "yeah because that Shao Kahn is cool as shit." Said Grif "Shao Kahn is cheapest boss ever he always troll everyone." "Shao Kahn is an murder and a monster where would anyone like him". Said Jade the soldier known as Donut then said "oh I forgot to tell you guys Tucker is in trouble that the reason why I left and came so I could get help." Jade then was caught interest " what do mean." "we doing some digging in some temple then the team were ambush I got away and Tucker who told me to get help I don't know the leader of the mercenaries because I ran before I saw him." Everyone was silent Caboose then came out with an idea also he to find Epsilon "oh, what if we rescue him"

Everyone look at him "no fuckin way this is has blue team written all over it, I'm not going." "me neither who go the desert, and it heat we survive long." Jade shock her head in disgust "regardless he still needs our help. So who with me." Grif said "no fuckin way I'm not going to get myself killed."

"well I am I'm going with her" said Sarge, everyone look at him "what Sarge why" asked Simmons who was surprised "because we need to even the numbers and plus with just Caboose and Jade it wouldn't be fair now is it. Also, what there any enemy if there's no enemies to fight." "so, your going sir." Asked Simmons. "your darn to in I'm with them, Grif you going too." " ah shit, 'sigh' I get the car keys."

So the team made up of Grif, Sarge, Jade, and Caboose. As the two shared gunner position Sarge put Simmons in charge while there're gone. So they went into the water much of the surprised of the Edenian assassin, hours later they went out of the water and into the desert as hours go by then Grif was complaining. "where the hell is this temple the car is almost out of gas," Jade was wondering how long then she sees an structure she pointed "there that might be the temple". The group head to the temple they were getting closer the structure when an explosion rock the vehicle.

" what in San hill was that." Then they stopped the vehicle then they say a camp of people and a large mobile headquarters. That is when the voice using an mic from the mobile vehicle "unidentified vehicle you are standing on a mine field please stay where you are I'll be back to get the map so we could guide you out." "this is bullshit, why did we agree with this again."

Before Jade can retort the man voice returns. " ok, I'm back now go to the left as the warthog go the left another explosion rock the car Grif was out of patience he said "ok, that it fuck it we are doing this my way." The man was clearly irritated "hey come on I said I going to guide you out of the mine field, you what fuck it see what I cared." Many of the reckless driving and. Series of explosions to the car they finally make it when they drove out and got out of the car Jade hit the orange idiot on the back of the head "ow, what the fuck was that for" " that that was for the driving into an mine field explosion you imbecile and ignoring the instructions and almost got us killed." Grif was In Her face "hey at least we've alive your welcome."

The man from earlier came out and he's wears recon helmet. He is very upset, " hey why you people ignoring the instruction that would have saved your life." However, they were too busy arguing " your welcome! how do you idiots even survived this long." This irritate the man even more "hey is everyone going to listen to me" everyone look at him Jade walk to him to apologizes "I'm terribly sorry for my friend's ignorance. Are you the man in charge?"

the man nodded this one is more competent than the rest. "yeah I'm the one, so why are you all here?" before Jade could response Sarge called her back "um, Jade could you come here for a second please." Jade reluctantly walk back to the others Sarge who did the same to Grif and Caboose they huddled together "we don't know them, and Donut said they were attacked something doesn't sit right." Grif agreed . Yeah, me too, what do you think Jade" " now that you said it, I believe it is a little suspicious," "hey, um do cookies are involved because I'm hungry." the three look at Caboose with deadpan stare Grif reply "shut up Caboose." "HEY" everyone look the commander in charge "is everyone going to explain what the fuck Are you all doing here" Sarge whisper to the team "everyone let me do the talking." Everyone nodded "oh, hey sorry I'm their commanding officer name Sarge." The man look and sighed "well at least your all paying attention to me.

As I say to your friend I'm the man in charge here. We doing digging of ancient alien artifacts." "what type alien artifacts are talking about?" Said Sarge "sorry that top secret, and we are working with the aliens as a peacekeeping excavation with these guys." Grif stopped him there "wait, wait, wait you means the aliens we fought in the war." "yeah, oh here's one of them" suddenly an alien walk from behind the mobile base and he walk to The man side, the group however jumped almost rising their weapons and Jade reach for the Bo staff on her hip is was the man who stopped type group and raise his hands defensively and went in.

Of Front of the alien " whoa there 'chuckle' calm down everyone it ok this is Smith he and his associates aliens are helping us with this digging. so I would everyone asked to leave, because more armed soldiers to the digging site is going to make the aliens. Uncomfortable so that and we don't to have a intergalactic incident now would we especially now of how you four got weapons ready to fired." Everyone calms down. However, stated the obvious "dude, where not going anywhere look at our car. " "damn alright but after that you all leave ok."

**Sorry guys my Co-writer hasn't been responding back to me since a week ago so I need an additional Co-writer. A three man team and I need one of you to be that person just in case the other one is not available or doing something also feel free to see some errors and tell me about that I hope you enjoy this.**


	3. Chapter 3 storm brewing

**Chapter 3 how about that**

**Hello everyone, get ready for MK and RvB action with Jade and our idiots who are going through playing whatever game the insurrection leader C.T and his supposedly digging team are trying to do. Unknowingly to them this is not a digging job and a familiar friend is going to be surprised. **

The warrior and friend of Kitana. Jade, was walking with Caboose to watch over him. It was tiring as if it's like watching a toddler. He is looking for something, she couldn't help but to question the man-child motives. "Caboose what are you doing with their equipment" Caboose turn with Epsilon's unit in his arms.

"Oh, trying to find a body for Epsilon who the A.I in this thing." " why exactly", Jade question "well I just want my best friend back." Caboose answered "Delta?" then the unit vibrated and glow green, "oh, it's Delta" he Gentle put the unit back down and it open and a hologram known as Delta appear "hello again Caboose, and Jade I'm here to tell this place, it's a forerunner temple, where a weapon of great power is resident there."

This caught Jade attention. "What is this weapon called and what does it do." "according to this data it's an Nodchi sword called the 'Cold Blade of the Storms' also known as 'Cold Voltage.' it is said that it will grant the user immense power over Ice and Lightning as well as storms and it also said only a warrior with noble mind, heart, and soul, can wield it or, sorry I may also trying to make out the last parts it can grant a user by awakening it's power within the warrior himself. As well as allowing the wielder to command the ice and Lightning like the sword without wielding it as well as bond with its master and this warrior will face a treacherous god and bring peace to this universe and the next."

Jade was shock and Caboose was awe. "That sound neat" then Grif come to the two "hey, what the fuck, you guys doing and why is Delta back, " Sarge also came to join Grif "what are the San hill are two doing also what green boy doing here." Delta explain the legends of the cold blade of storm "wow, that fuckin cool, but. A warrior with noble mind and shit seem stupid don't you think." Sarge believe it. "I do agreed" then Grif remembers what the main reason why he came to Jade and Caboose.

"oh yeah I forgot the reason why I came here is that we found cars and radios antennas taken out. I mean why do they took out their radios." "also about those people we don't know about them and this C.T fella is being is very secretive and trying to get us to leave". Jade agrees so far she was thinking what Donut said, they might be the ones who attack Tucker and the others. "maybe they are not what they say they are." "yeah my thoughts exactly. So what are we going to do."

Sarge asked, Jade needed to play it smart since she in another universe. So they are outnumbered and the only way to know what happen is slowing gather information, without being caught up. "we need to gather information and find out what happened to Tucker, and found out what This C.T is really doing here." Then the alarm went off then the others found that Caboose is not with them. "um, where the hell is Caboose" said Grif then they heard Caboose and C.T, "hey, what do you think your doing." "um, nothing". Jade immediately went to Caboose and the reds follow suit they made it just in time "it was Tucker, he did it."

C.T was taken aback by this and rise a magnum pistol at Cabooses head, Jade went in front of

Caboose "what are you doing," C.T aim at Jade's head who was surprised at the turn of event

Sarge and Grif went to Jade's defense "what the fuck are you doing ?`` said Grif ''that blue idiot said about Tucker, are all here to for him" this confirms everyone including Jade suspicion " so it is true you are all the ones who attack Tucker." Then a loud noise was heard from the temple like a door was being opened. C.T panic realizing that it was him," shit it's him he's opening the temple door." Everyone was scurrying to the entrance that gave the reds, Caboose and Jade enough time to escape to the command mobile base.

Grif went for the control and started to drive the base. Though was moving slow and Sarge running talking crap about his driving skills. "You know what, fuck this I'm out!" the orange soldier got out of the mobile base and he as well as Jade and Caboose join Sarge and they all heard explosions followed a slashes and hacks and aliens dying sounds and screaming "Who is that guy?". Then while Jade and the team heard gores and explosion as C.T shouted "the hell, how the hell did get that guy." Jade sworn she heard heads being punch off, then they heard someone or two guys walking up to them a Cyan trooper and a large mechanical like being with a she recognized him as Cyrax of The cybernetics Lin Kuei.

"Come on you guys that won't distracted them for long, come on." "hey it's Tucker hi Tucker," "what the fuck are you guys doing get your ass going." As the group went to the temple, Jade uses her dodging shadow purple aura and the bullet went through her. "hey how did she do that," C.T said and the temple door closed. Inside the temple the group went into the chamber where Tucker was ready to explain to them. "hey Tucker, how are you."

"Caboose, what the hell are you guys doing here I called command for less distress not more distress." Said Tucker Jade was more confused "why, are You not happy to see your comrades are here." Tucker look at her "who the fuck are you, lady." "I am Jade of the Mortal Kombat universe. As Cyrax is too." Tucker was taken back "wait so your Jade, the chick with the staff that I always uses you MK11 dude your my favorite and Cyrax said that your were coming and he said the elder gods want you two to train us I was like 'what and Fuck yes that cool." Jade was muse it then turn to Cyrax "Cyrax what are doing here."

Cyrax then gather himself and speak. "the Elder Gods free me from my control of Sektor and brought before them they inform me of your mission and told me that you would require my assistance and teleported me here they told me to tell Tucker of our mission and you were coming." Jade nodded "well I'm glad that I won't be doing this alone." Tucker then talk to the reds and Caboose "where Church" " oh he dead" Caboose said "yeah Church been. Dead for years man, it wouldn't stop him." Caboose, explains that he was an A.I and told him Church fate also about Epsilon which the red said he was supposed to turn in.

It was a second before the cyan soldier said "yeah, I knew." Sarge spoke "you do". Tucker though the smarter the chamber figure it was a lie. "you guys need to pay attention." Then. A beep was heard "what the Fuck was that." Said Tucker "it's Delta" said Caboose sure enough he was confused "Who?" "oh, one of the and a friend." Caboose put the unit on the ground gentle and it reveal Delta "hello everyone I come to say that the energy signature of the cold volt of storms sword is here in this temple and it in the next chamber on your left." Then Tucker realized what he mentioning "wait you mean that Nodchi sword me and Cyrax founded in the left chamber" " yes actually." That Delta close up and Cyrax spoke he "right the sword is just in the next. Chamber" the crew went to the chamber and found mortal Kombat symbol stone under the altar and the sword holder the Nodchi sword 'Cold volt' has a mortal Kombat symbol in the end of the hilt and the chamber has an blue light shining at the weapon the crew approach the weapons only for Grif to get struck by lightning bolt when he came to closed "yeah we tried to get near it but it keep doing that." said Tucker "the legends said to have your heart must be pure and your soul too" said Jade "we'll that stupid, I mean pure of heart and soul." Said Tucker "also, I think it also said noble of mind." Said Jade Then Caboose made went to the sword and a straight bolt hit him at the heart this got Jade worry "CABOOSE" but he didn't get affected in fact he was fine ever Tucker then said "how did not die" then Caboose went to grab the sword. Though Jade tried to stop him "Caboose wait only-" however Cyrax stopped her "Wait just watch this" as he move and turn they see Caboose grab the sword then a maelstrom of white lightning were sparking everywhere and the temperature was lower everyone was cold. A flash was shining and blinded everyone, a storm outside of the temple was immense and C.T. who was trying to break the door down only to fail with grenades then he notices the storm and he saw hails falling hitting him and the others . "What the fuck is going here, where did this Storm came from". It was a like a

category 5 hurricane. it one minute in the temple and the light finally fade and the temperature went back to normal everyone stopped shivering. "whoa it bout time I was getting cold man" said Tucker, then they saw Caboose who armor white with a white sleeveless coat holding the Nodchi, the five individual stare in awe of Caboose's new look "Caboose?" Caboose look at himself, "I feel tingly and that was the best light show ever." Then the unit glow green Grif put it down. It open and Delta reappeared "oh, Caboose I see you got the Sword, I detected a power source near here a A.I body that can house Epsilon, " "wait first you said to get the sword now a robot body how the hell does that Help us" said Tucker.

"due for that Caboose have been working tirelessly to bring Epsilon back to life. The temple once house an A.I monitor who watch over this structure." "yay we bringing Church back," said Caboose who overexcited. "Wait how are we going to find the body let alone know it is." Said Grif, Delta then said " I will use my radar to find the body by using the unit as a compass if you may say and when it turn white that indicate that where the monitor shell is, the more glow the more you get close to it."

"so like a compass right that where you saying." "that is correct private Grif," "I'm not so sure I want to bring Church back." Said Sarge. "regardless Epsilon might be a use to us in our current situation." As the A.I fragment retreated in the unit. The now super powered man child Caboose grab the unit and use the it to point to the direction and the unit pointed northwest "that way." When Epsilon unit it glowed that when they more out as they journey through the temple they heard ramming noise of the mammoth HQ ramming to door and C.T tries to threaten them . "**Open the Door or we will continue," **"yeah how about no dickheads " said Tucker. They found an monitor body a ball shape one the glow of the unit was blinding everyone as the A.I delta instruct Caboose to insert Epsilon. It took a minute to install the A.I then the monitor rise in the air and a optic glow the A.I look around "who the fuck are you".

**The Asshole know as Church as return sort of and Jade is going to have a field day. With this and now next time action scene are going to be awesome. Let us see .my Co-writer peace and war need some love. he help me. **

**This my rewrite of chapter 2 and chapter 3 I need another Co-writer since my other one is unavailable so who in?**


	4. Chameleon and Khameleon

**MK vs RvB Chameleon and Khameleon**

**I was just thinking what if I introduced the two most secret characters of Mortal Kombat history. So they are secret bosses in Mortal Kombat 3. Chameleon and Khameleon are two ninjas from Reptile's race the Saurians and the two beside Reptile are the last known Saurians in the universe of Mortal Kombat. So they were approach by the Elder Gods and Liu Kang by offering them to have their race restore by have the duo to he teleported to the Red vs Blue universe. To train them along with Jade, Khrome, Cyrax, Fujin and Nightwolf as well as Kung Lao.**

**Now in the story their twins brother and sister. They take place after helping Geras train Team Rwby in the same universe they going to train their red and blues in. After fully the separated the realm of the Saurians, Zaterra from Outworld and tell them about one last ask if they want to see their race restore they must train the group of Unlikely warriors called the Red and Blue. Their being train or the fight of their lives by four years from now a great evil that will reveal itself in time. So the duo is polar opposite of the other, both care for one of the while Khameleon is more morally driven and fiercely protective to her allies. She's calm, more level headed, and merciful. While Chameleon is more ruthless similar to Locus, and more capable of killing in the cold way however, he has a moral code of honor and certain integrity. He also have cynical look in life, that when he and sister were survivors when their parents were killed. They were sold to Shao Kahn as slave then they fought their way to his ranks and became one of his deadliest warriors.**

**So Chameleon is overprotective to his sister and he not very fond with the red and blues however another thing is he's a man of his word and will keep it. So over time he became attached them and Proven to be competent teacher his aggressive nature, as well as cold and cynical personality however, always lead to butting heads with Jade, Fujin, Nightwolf, Agent Washington as well as Agent Carolina about how to train the red and blues and well as how to approach their mission but over time he developed a sense of appreciations toward his allies and then his soon to be friends. They will appeared in season 12 in Mortal Kombat vs RvB when Liu Kang the Fire God and Keeper of Time appear to the Reds and blues that is Tucker, Simmons Grif and Caboose and Vanessa Kimball as well as Felix as Liu Kang explain he brought Chameleon and Khameleon with him as they appear out of nowhere behind Liu Kang. Surprising them he said he also brought Kung Lao with him as well saying he will train them as well as Chameleon and Khameleon as guy they will help them get to their friends. Also Chameleon voice actor Alex Puccinelli and Khameleon voice actress Johanna Añonuevo.**


	5. For peace

Honestly to god I need help

Peace and war is no longer my co-writer its compilation. Please I need a co-writer I planning on having chameleon and His sister Khameleon as part on. The red and blues to train them along with Jade and underrated characters in the story. So please help me with the story but lets respect him and leave the story on hiatus or at least on break ok.


	6. Khrome's character profile

**Khrome's fighting styles **

**The man known as Khrome was a fan made mortal Kombat character that I discovered in Pinterest sometime ago and I saw him in an Mortal Kombat fan game in YouTube. Called Mortal Kombat Introspection. Then came up with an idea what if I bring him to Mortal Kombat vs RvB. Since I done research on him, and it turn out, Ed Boon originally planned on having him in mortal Kombat x and he's a April fools character. Since Mortal Kombat's Early days, An early concept character, so anyways Khrome like Sub Zero, Sektor, Cyrax, and Smoke was from the Lin Kuei, in the alternate universe where Jade from, he was the second best Lin Kuei ninja, second only to Bi-Han and Kuai-Liang, he a half human and metallian, he can control all metal turn his arms and limbs into metal weapons, turn to liquid metal, turn metal all types of them into liquid, etc.**

**The metal ninja's styles are Jujitsu, Kenpo, Sambo, and Judo he a very aggressive, passive man. However, have has a sense of Morality and integrity. Through he is very prideful and ruthless he see's no potential in the red and blues however over time though he sees them as friends and became very fierce protecting them. He also hate people who turn against other for their own gain Felix for example.**


End file.
